Contact centers, often referred to as call centers, are utilized by many business entities for the purpose of receiving and transmitting a large volume of requests by telephone or other forms of communication, such as email, online chat, website information exchange, fax, and instant messaging. In addition to servicing incoming requests to the company, the call center or contact center can also be utilized for outgoing communication, such as for telemarketing, contacting clientele, and debt collection.
While additional flexibility may be afforded by implementing a contact center within a distributed manner, such an arrangement is susceptible to data inconsistencies. These and other issues can arise, for example, in the event of an equipment failure or loss of connection.